<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Amnesia (Frisk x Sans) by ChemicalCinderCat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083299">Amnesia (Frisk x Sans)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemicalCinderCat/pseuds/ChemicalCinderCat'>ChemicalCinderCat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Frisk (Undertale), Amnesia, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Female Frisk (Undertale), Flowey (Undertale) Being an Asshole, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Frisk glitched the multiverse, Frisk has a voice in her head, Goat Mom Is Best Mom (Undertale), Houseplant Flowey (Undertale), Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, King Fluffybuns - Freeform, Lost Memories, Nice Flowey (Undertale), Oh whoops spoilers, Papyrus is so innocent, Sad Asgore (Undertale), Sans is a Depressed Bean, Verbal Frisk (Undertale), bum bum bum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:34:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemicalCinderCat/pseuds/ChemicalCinderCat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk freed the monsters from the underground, completing a true-pacifist run. She was living happily on the surface with her monster family.<br/>Everything was perfect.<br/>Until it wasn't.<br/>When Frisk gets hit by a car on her way over to Sans house, everything changes. Not only does Frisk forget herself, her friends, and all of her adventures in the Underground, but something else has changed.<br/>Frisk glitches the Multiverse.</p><p>Transferred to this site from Wattpad because Wattpad kinda sucks.</p><p>Updated every Saturday!</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. Undertale belongs to Tobyfox, and all of the AUs belong to their rightful owners.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frisk &amp; Sans (Undertale), Frisk/Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part One: Undertale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beep. Beep. Beep.</p><p>Frisk slowly opened her eyes to the awful beeping of her phone alarm. She just wanted five more minutes, but she knew she had to get up for the day. The newest season of Mew Mew: Kissy Cutie was airing next week, and Frisk had stayed up way too late the night before, finishing rewatching it. Slowly, Frisk reached her hand over and hit the button on her phone, turning off the alarm. I'll just sleep for five more minutes, Frisk thought. I'll have plenty of time to get ready.</p><p>Buzz.</p><p>Buzz. Buzz.</p><p>Frisk threw her pillow over her head and groaned. Who was texting her this early? And why were they being so annoying? Frisk was usually the nicest person anyone had ever met, but she was not a morning person. She needed her beauty sleep, and she just happened not to get it. Now, whoever was texting her at 7am was going to pay. She slowly reached over and picked up her phone.</p><p>Twenty new messages.</p><p>Frisk quickly put in her password, opening the messages app to see who in their right mind would text her 20 times this early.</p><p>
  <i>funnybone:<i> hey</i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>funnybone:<i> whats up?</i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>funnybone:<i> u good?</i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>funnybone:<i> frisk</i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>funnybone:<i> friiisssskkkkkkk</i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>funnybone:<i> answer me</i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>funnybone:<i> come on</i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>funnybone:<i> r u evn up?</i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>funnybone:<i> dude</i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>funnybone:<i> frisk</i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>funnybone:<i> wake up</i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>funnybone:<i> where r u?</i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>funnybone:<i> ur late</i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>funnybone:<i> come on</i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>funnybone:<i> frissskkkkkkyyyyyy</i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>funnybone:<i> frisk</i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>funnybone:<i> frisk</i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>funnybone:<i> frisk</i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>funnybone:<i> frisk</i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>funnybone:<i> frisk</i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>She had to hand it to him, Sans was nothing if not persistent. Wow, she was even making puns to herself now, without him even around to hear them. Whether that was something to be proud of, or kinda terrifying, she was too tired to tell. The more important thing was why Sans was messaging her at 7am, when she wasn't even supposed to be at their house until 8:00! Frisk's heart dropped in her chest when her eyes drifted to the top left corner of her phone screen, where the time was displayed.</p><p>8:24</p><p>Oh my Dad, I'm late! She thought, using the expression she had invented when she was a little girl, and had just saved the monsters on this run. When Frisk was younger, she had reset the timelines a lot. In fact, (besides this time) the longest a true pacifist run had lasted after saving the monsters was only 3 months, before Frisk had gotten bored and restarted it all over again. This time, however, Frisk made a promise, and she wasn't going to break it. She immediately started texting Sans, explaining why she was so late.</p><p>DeterminedChild: I am so sorry guys!! I swear, I didn't forget or anything, I just slept through my alarm! I'm on my way right now.</p><p>funnybone: kk</p><p>CoolSkeleton95: DON'T WORRY, WE FORGIVE YOU</p><p>CoolSkeleton95: SANS GET UP OFF YOUR LAZY BUTT AND CLEAN WHILE WE WAIT FOR THE HUMAN TO GET HERE</p><p>funnybone: kk</p><p>Frisk laughed. Of course Papyrus would just say it in the group chat instead of only typing Sans. Frisk hurriedly got dressed, throwing on a random hoodie she had laying in her closet, jeans, and some socks. She ran down to the kitchen, taking the stairs two at a time, and almost tripped on the last step. Luckily, she was able to avoid falling on her face, but the socks caused her to slip on the hardwood, and she ran into the wall across from the stairs.</p><p>"Wow, Frisk, running a little late?"</p><p>Frisk opened her eyes and rubbed her face in pain. "Good morning, Flowey." She said, without even looking over at him. She stood up, brushed herself off, and then went into the kitchen to grab a granola bar. Toriel was sitting at the table drinking some coffee.</p><p>"Good morning, Frisk, I trust you slept well?"</p><p>She asked, offering Frisk some coffee.</p><p>"Yeah, Mom, a little too well. I slept through my alarm, and I'm late to go over to the boys' house." Frisk replied, taking the coffee. She got some creamer to put in it.</p><p>"Oh, well, knowing them, it won't be that big of a problem." Toriel said.</p><p>"Yeah, that's true, but I still feel bad." Said Frisk, as she grabbed a granola bar from a cabinet. "Well, I gotta go. I'll see you later, Mom."</p><p>"Have fun, Frisk." Toriel said, as Frisk kissed her forehead. "Don't stay out too late, though, I'm making meatloaf for dinner tonight."</p><p>"Okay, Mom. Bye, Flowey!" Frisk waved to the flower, who in turn waved a leaf back as she closed the door carefully, avoiding spilling coffee on herself. Then, she started down the street. The skelebros didn't live too far away, so Frisk usually just walked over. It was only a 10 minute walk, and by speed walking she could make it in 5. She quickly ate her granola bar while she walked. It was the peanut butter kind, her favorite. Then, she chugged the coffee.</p><p>Finally, Frisk could see their house. She just needed to cross the street and she would be there. Forgetting to look both ways, Frisk started to cross the street while quickly finishing off her coffee.</p><p>Suddenly, something slammed into Frisk, and then she was flying. Or at least, it felt like it. She hit the ground with a painful hit to the head. Her vision went blurry, and the last thing she saw was Sans running over to her.</p><p>'That's weird, he never runs...' She thought, before everything went black.</p><p>~~~</p><p>The girl struggled to open her eyes through the pain, greeted by dimmed lights and plain white walls. The desk beside her had a golden flower in a pot, and a TV was mounted on the wall in front of her. This room felt familiar, she knew what it was, but she couldn't remember the name of it. 'What's it called again?' She thought. "Oh, right, a hospital room. I'm in a hospital room. Wait... why am I in a hospital room? What happened to me?' The girl clenched her forehead, trying to fight off the headache, and more importantly, trying to remember who she was.</p><p>On the desk beside her, the golden flower in the pot turned around to face her, revealing a face. It's eyes were wide with exasperation. "Oh good, Frisk, you finally woke up. Well, it took you long enough!" It said in a strange voice.</p><p>Frisk screamed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Frisk did not expect to have this many "best friends".</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Well, Ms.Dreemurr, it would appear you have a mild case of Amnesia." The doctor said, flipping the pages on his clipboard. "You hit your head pretty hard when that car slammed into you. You're lucky it isn't worse." He looked at the worried couple standing in the corner of the room. "Her memories should be back by the end of the week. We'll keep her here for tonight, but tomorrow she can go home. She doesn't have any broken ribs, or really anything wrong except for the memory loss, which is practically unheard of for an incident like this. But anyways," The doctor turned back to the confused girl laying in the hospital bed. "If you need anything, just hit the buzzer on the bed next to you." And with that he left the room.</p>
<p>As soon as the doctor was gone, the couple turned to look at the girl. They were strange, the girl could tell. She couldn't remember anything past 10 minutes ago, when she woke up, but something told her that goats weren't usually able to walk, talk, and be, well, normal people.</p>
<p>"Um...Frisk, are you feeling well?" The woman asked, worried. The girl thought for a moment. Was she feeling fine? She honestly didn't know. How could you know if you were feeling fine, when you didn't know what fine was? She didn't know if fine for her was everything being perfect, or terrible. So instead of answering the question, she answered with a question of her own.</p>
<p>"'Frisk'? Is...Is that my name?"</p>
<p>The woman looked like she was about to break down in tears, so the man took over.<br/>
"Yes, dear, that's your name. Frisk. Do you really not remember anything?" Frisk shook her head. "Well, uh...I-"</p>
<p>"She's your 'mom', Toriel, who you live with; He's your 'dad', Asgore, who you don't. They're divorced, you're adopted, and I'm Flowey, your 'best friend'." Frisk jumped. She had forgotten about the flower on the desk next to her that could talk.</p>
<p>"N-now, Asriel, that's no way to-"</p>
<p>"My name is Flowey." The flower corrected. Okay, Frisk was confused, to say the least. What in Asgore's name were they talking about? Before she could ask, the door slammed open, a blue fish-woman entering, with a yellow lizard-woman following behind nervously.</p>
<p>"Frisk!" Yelled the fish-girl, running over to the hospital bed. "We heard what happened! Are you okay? How are you feeling? Did you break anything? Because that would be cool and yet suck all at the same time. Did you finish Mew Mew: Kissy Cutie? Are you-"</p>
<p>"U-undyne, M-maybe we shouldn't b-bombard her with s-so many questions at o-once? Her head p-probably hurts." The lizard girl interrupted. Undyne looked at her, before looking back at Frisk.</p>
<p>"Oh my Asgore, I'm sorry! Are you okay? Does your head hurt? Are you-"</p>
<p>"Undyne, Frisk has amnesia." Toriel announced. Both Undyne and Alphys turned to look at her.</p>
<p>"What??" They said in unison.</p>
<p>"Y-you mean… Y-you don't remember us? You d-don't know who we a-are?" Alphys asked, walking over to Frisk. The human girl simply shook her head.</p>
<p>"I...I don't remember anything. And no, I don't know who you are. Who are you?" She asked.</p>
<p>"We're your anime pals!" Undyne said, putting her arm around Alphys' shoulder and grinning. Alphys blushed.</p>
<p>"E-every T-Tuesday you come over t-to our house and w-watch anime with us." Alphys explained. "T-this week, the newest season of M-Mew Mew: Kissy C-Cutie is airing, a-and we were going t-to watch it together. You r-really don't remember?"</p>
<p>Frisk looked down at her hands sadly. "No...I don't...I'm sorry."</p>
<p>Toriel came over and hugged Frisk. "It's okay, my child. There is no need to apologize. Do not blame yourself, child; There is nothing you can do. The doctor said by the end of the week, you'll remember, and I'm sure he is right. All we have to do is wait."</p>
<p>Frisk wasn't sure how she felt about this woman she couldn't remember hugging her, but she decided she kind of liked it. Besides, the lady seemed to need it more than Frisk did. Before Frisk could say anything, the lady stepped back, and the door slammed open again. At this point, Frisk was surprised it hadn't fallen off it's hinges. This time, there were two skeletons who entered the room. One was really tall, as tall as Undyne and Asgore, with a red scarf. He was also carrying what appeared to be a plate of home cooked spaghetti. The other one had a blue hoodie, and was shorter, maybe even shorter than Frisk. Once she thought about it, Frisk realized she didn't know how tall she was; She hadn't stood up yet. Would she even remember how to walk? She started panicking, wondering how she would remember to do normal, everyday stuff.</p>
<p><i><b>Calm down,</b></i> Said a voice in her head. <i><b>Quit panicking about everything.</b></i></p>
<p>Before Frisk could respond, the tall skeleton came over and set the plate down on the desk beside her.</p>
<p>"HERE YOU GO, HUMAN! THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS MADE YOU SOME YUMMY SPAGHETTI!! FEEL FREE TO EAT IT WHENEVER YOU FEEL LIKE IT, FOR IT WILL SURELY BE THE BEST! NYEH HEH HEH!" He yelled, and Frisk winced a little, not expecting it. She smiled softly at him, not knowing who he was.</p>
<p><i>I sure did have a lot of friends.</i> She thought.</p>
<p><i><b>Yeah, no kidding.</b></i> Said the voice in her head. </p>
<p>
  <i>...I just wish I could remember them…</i>
</p>
<p>The smaller skeleton pushed past the bigger one, with a nervous grin on his face. "how ya feelin', kiddo?" He asked, his surprisingly deep compared to the other skeleton.</p>
<p>"Um...well...I-"</p>
<p>"NONSENSE, BROTHER. WHY ASK HOW SHE IS FEELING WHEN SHE'S IN THE HOSPITAL?" The tall skeleton interrupted. Frisk couldn't believe it. Were they really brothers? They were so different! The skeleton turned towards her. "BUT DON'T WORRY, HUMAN. I'M SURE MY SPAGHETTI WILL MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER IN NO TIME!"</p>
<p>"yeah, kid, eat up. boneappetite." The shorter one said. The bigger one groaned.</p>
<p>"UGH, SANS, DO YOU HAVE TO MAKE PUNS RIGHT NOW? YOU MIGHT GIVE THE HUMAN A HEADACHE!"</p>
<p>"nah, look at her, paps. she likes it, you should know that by now, ya numbskull." <i>Oh, so I like puns? That's good to know.</i> Even as Frisk thought this, she could immediately tell it was true. When Sans (was that his name?) made a pun, she had struggled not to laugh.</p>
<p>"BROTHER!!" The taller skeleton protested. "WHETHER SHE LIKES IT OR NOT, A HOSPITAL IS HARDLY THE PLACE TO MAKE PUNS!" He yelled.</p>
<p>"geez, paps, who broke your funny bone?" The shorter one asked, winking at Frisk and stepping closer to her. Something inside of her pulled, and she could tell that he was really close to her. "so anyways, bucko, how're you feeling?" He asked softer, so that only she would hear.</p>
<p>"Well, I just-"</p>
<p>"Heya Papyrus, how're you doing?" Asked Undyne, throwing her arm around the taller skeleton's shoulder. "I know the situation isn't the best, with Frisk and all, but are you still up for some training today?"</p>
<p>"YOU BET, UNDYNE!" Papyrus said loudly. "AS LONG AS THE HUMAN IS ALRIGHT, THAT IS! THE GREAT PAPYRUS MUST BE THE BEST FRIEND EVER, AND A GOOD FRIEND WOULD TAKE CARE OF HER!"</p>
<p>"You're right, Papyrus, but I'm her best friend! Remember?" Undyne argued.</p>
<p>"SUUUUUURE, YOU CAN BELIEVE THAT IF YOU WANT, BUT IT'S WRONG!"</p>
<p>"Guys, I-" Frisk was interrupted by Flowey, suddenly defensive.</p>
<p>"Whatever, you idiots can pretend that she likes you better, but I'm obviously her <i>BeSt FrIeNd!</i>" Flowey claimed, in a demonic voice that sent a shiver down Frisk's spine. Suddenly everyone started talking all at once, Undyne and Papyrus still arguing over Frisk, Flowey hissing at everyone, Alphys nervously asking Asgore how he's been, Toriel joining in the conversation. All of the noise, and all of the new information was really giving Frisk a migraine. She sank deeper under her blanket, trying to block everything out.</p>
<p>Someone grabbed Frisk's hand, and she immediately jumped and yanked her hand back, to see Sans with a look of confusion and hurt. It quickly faded back into his normal smile.</p>
<p>"So, kid, what is it you've been trying to say this whole time?" He asked. Frisk gulped nervously as he leaned closer to her, and she leaned away from him a bit. Doesn't this guy know anything about personal space??</p>
<p>"I...Well, uh...Who are you, exactly?" Frisk asked.</p>
<p>Everyone immediately stopped talking and turned to Frisk.</p>
<p>The pupils in Sans' eyes disappeared, leaving two empty eye sockets, in a look of pure shock.<br/>
For a couple of moments, nobody dared to say anything.</p>
<p>"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, HUMAN?" Papyrus asked, being the first to break the silence. "'WHO ARE WE?' IT IS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AND MY BROTHER SANS, YOUR-"</p>
<p>"Frisk, what did the doctor say? What…wh...you...you really don't remember me? Remember us? Anything?" Sans asked, his pupils returning and studying Frisk closely.</p>
<p>All Frisk could do was shake her head.</p>
<p>"I… I have amnesia."</p>
<p>Before anyone could say anything, Sans was gone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Frisk finally gets to go home!<br/>...Turns out normal life isn't quite as easy as she expected.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Frisk was confused, to say the least.</p>
<p>It had only been 4 days, but to Frisk she was stuck in the hospital for an eternity. She was bombarded by everyone who cared enough about her to visit her in the hospital, which was basically the whole town (or at least, it felt like it to Frisk). Monsters of all kinds came to see her, claiming she was their "savior". Was she supposed to know them? Whenever she tried to remember anything, her mind was completely blank, apart from the headache she got from trying too hard. To her, it was as if nothing had happened before her "accident". As if she just woke up in the hospital and that was that. If it wasn't for the people visiting her, it would've been as if she hadn't even existed before then. </p>
<p>It took the poor girl a while to adjust. For one thing, there were a lot of new faces. Toriel and Asgore, her adopted parents, seemed pretty nice. They visited her every single day. The taller skeleton, Papyrus, enjoyed bringing her homemade food, and even though it wasn't the best, she smiled and choked it down regardless. (Besides, it wasn't any worse than hospital food. At this point Frisk was practically living off of the pies Toriel brought her.) Undyne and Alphys brought her the first five seasons of Mew Mew: Kissy Cutie, so that once the sixth season started airing, she could go to their house and watch it with them. These five were the ones who came to visit Frisk the most frequently. Countless other monsters had stopped by, but none of them quite enough for her to remember their names. Other than that, Flowey stayed in the hospital room with her at all times, pretending to be a regular flower if any nurses or doctors were in the room. He was grumpy, and a bit rude, but Frisk got the impression that he genuinely cared for her.</p>
<p>On the other hand, The whole She-Freed-The-Monsters-From-The-Underground-And-They-Were-Free-To-Live-On-The-Surface-Now-Thing was terribly confusing to Frisk. It was weird to her that everyone was so thankful to her. Even though she freed them, she didn't remember it, and when you suddenly wake up in a hospital bed, with no memories, the last thing you expect is for you to be someone's savior.<br/>
Another thing that made no sense to Frisk was Sans. She hadn't seen him since he found out that she lost her memories; He hadn't come to visit her at all since then. It didn't matter that much, though, because he was probably just busy, and four days isn't a long time to not visit someone.</p>
<p>Still, she couldn't forget the way he looked at her, when she announced she had amnesia…<br/>
But regardless, she obviously had a family who loved her and cared about her, and even though she was sure there were so many memories she was missing about each person, Frisk was just happy she wasn't alone in this.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>The first time Frisk had gotten a good glimpse of herself in the mirror was on her third day in the hospital. She wasn't sure what she had expected, but what greeted her certainly wasn't it. Sure, she knew she had brown hair from the tips of her locks she caught every now and then, but she didn't realise just how brown it was. And her big brown eyes were adorable. Frisk loved it, and she couldn't wait to see what she would look like after she got home and brushed her hair so it wasn't so tangled.</p>
<p>Home. Where exactly was that? She knew she lived with Toriel (from what Flowey had said the first day), but she was a little nervous to see the place.</p>
<p>The next day, that was exactly what she was about to do. Frisk's doctor had finally let her out after four long and exhausting days. Putting her on bed rest, he instructed she take it extremely easy, getting as much rest as possible. With that, she was being led out of her room, just barely having enough time to grab Flowey and his pot, before she was brought down the stairs and out the front doors…</p>
<p>....And right into the sun.</p>
<p>The sun, the grass, the blue, blue sky. It was all so....beautiful! Indescribably so! All she could manage was a small "Wow," receiving a grunt from Flowey. A light breeze ruffled Frisk's messy hair, swirling around some fallen cherry blossom petals. Cherry blossom trees! Oh, they were magnificent! And to think they had been right here all along. If she had looked out her window in the hospital room, she could've seen them, but she was almost happy she didn't. It made the moment that much more special. Frisk had a strange, happy feeling. This felt so familiar, and yet she couldn't recall being here before. Thinking it was just her amnesia, she shrugged it off.<br/>
Toriel and Asgore waited over by a car, waving over their child(ren). When Frisk came over, Asgore couldn't stop himself from pulling Frisk into a giant bear hug. She grunted, almost dropping Flowey. It made her a little uncomfortable, but she was willing to put up with it more for Asgore's sake than for hers.</p>
<p>"Asgore," Toriel scolded in a weird tone. "Be careful. You don't want to scare her away when she must feel very lost and confused."</p>
<p>Asgore pulled away from Frisk almost immediately. "I'm so sorry! I hope I wasn't overstepping my boundaries!" He apologized. Toriel and Asgore exchanged looks of sadness and worry.</p>
<p>"No, you didn't do anything wrong!" Frisk exclaimed. "I… I'm so sorry…"</p>
<p>"We know you don't remember us, and we know it's not your fault at all! Please, don't think this is your fault, my child!" Toriel said. "Because it absolutely isn't. We just....it was so painful, having Sans show up in the kitchen holding you. You just...looked so broken! And when we got to the hospital, it felt like years passed before you woke up. We didn't know what was going to happen." Toriel's eyes started to water. "We hate how much it must hurt for you to not be able to remember anything, but we are just so, so happy that nothing worse happened! For all we knew, we c-could've lost you!"</p>
<p>Frisk felt bad. She wasn't the only one suffering from this. She wondered what exactly happened for her to end up like this. The doctor told her she was hit by a car, but how did that happen? Was she really that careless, or was the driver not paying attention?</p>
<p>Now that Frisk thought about it, Toriel said Sans had showed up in the kitchen with her. How did he find her? How did Sans know she was hit, or know that something had gone wrong and she had been hurt? Frisk had a feeling there was way more to that skeleton than he let on, and she would get straight down to the bottom of it. She just needed to figure out one question:<br/>
Who was Sans the skeleton to her?</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>After three days of doing nothing but sitting around watching anime, the only way Frisk could convince Toriel to let her go to school was if she was in a wheelchair, and brought Flowey with her. It wasn't that Frisk couldn't walk; She was perfectly fine besides her amnesia. It was just that Toriel was taking the doctor's orders of "bed rest" very seriously. And that was how after being awake for only a week, Frisk was off to school in a wheelchair, carrying a flower pot.</p>
<p>At school, her best friend Monster Kid (seriously, how many 'best friends' did Frisk have?) was really worried about her.</p>
<p>"What happened, are you alright? Why are you in a wheelchair, can you not walk anymore? I'm so sorry I couldn't come to visit you in the hospital, my parents wouldn't let me. They said I had too much homework to do."</p>
<p>"It's alright," Frisk said, smiling softly. "But there is something you should know…"</p>
<p>When her teacher had announced to the class about Frisk's accident, and how she had amnesia, nobody was more shocked than Monster Kid. Yet he still helped her around (by pushing her wheelchair with his face), introduced her to people, helped her with her classwork, and played it off like a joke.</p>
<p>"Wow, Frisk, you really managed to get yourself into trouble this time, huh?" He laughed, wheeling her to the cafeteria. She just giggled and smiled, nodding her head.</p>
<p>Lunchtime was a nightmare. Everyone wanted to introduce themselves to Frisk, and explain stuff to her. </p>
<p>"...And then I came here to school today." Frisk said, having just been asked to tell her story again for the 15th time.</p>
<p>"So are your legs really broken?" Asked a small turtle monster, having not really paid attention to the story.</p>
<p><i><b>Wow, people really don't listen, huh?</b></i> Asked the voice in Frisk's head. Frisk chose to ignore it, instead simply explaining that no, she had not broken her legs, she just hit her head and was told to take it easy. Suddenly everyone started crowding Frisk, all asking questions at the same time, most of which she had already answered. She tried her best to answer as many as she could, but she was getting very overwhelmed, and her headache was returning. Flowey must've noticed, because one moment he was scowling at everyone, and the next he had vines up in the air, making himself look bigger than he was, and hissing at all of the school kids. </p>
<p>And that was how one little flower managed to empty an entire cafeteria, except for Frisk and Monster Kid, in less than 30 seconds.</p>
<p><i>Remind me not to get on his bad side</i>, Frisk asked the voice in her head.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Noted.</b>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dealing with drunk skeletons isn't always all fun and games...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you have any questions about the story, writing requests for me, or just want to chat, I made a Tumblr!</p><p>https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/chemicalcindercat</p><p>It's a bit empty at the moment, but that's okay since I just made it. I might even post some art for my story eventually, we'll see.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been three weeks since the accident, and Frisk's memories still weren't back. Toriel had marched her into the hospital for an exam last week. Frisk was surprised; Toriel was always so kind and soft, but apparently when it came to one of her kids, she was a terrifying, unstoppable force. The doctor was clueless, claiming there was no reason as to why her memories hadn't returned. He suggested that Frisk go out of her way to do stuff she had done before losing her memories, with the people she had done them with. This apparently included baking with Toriel, gardening and having tea with Asgore, watching anime with Undyne and Alphys. (She had somehow managed to finish Mew Mew: Kissy Cutie seasons 1-5, and just in time for season 6.), and even appearing as a guest speaker on a TV show with a glamorous robot named Mettaton, who apparently had the hots for Papyrus. ("Oh, darling, it's simply <i>tragic</i> what happened to you, losing your memories. Have you seen Papyrus at all lately? Oh my, he makes me want to… <i>devour</i> him.")</p><p>But out of all of this stuff, the weirdest things she had been doing lately was training with Papyrus and Undyne. Battle training, to be more precise. Frisk was certain this wasn't a usual thing for people to do, and yet every Tuesday and Thursday, the two of them dragged the girl to a big field near her school, where they proceeded to fight each other. They never made her participate; They said that she could join them when she was ready. </p><p>Tonight, Papyrus was coming over for dinner. Well, he was coming over to help with dinner. Toriel was going to show him how to make chili. As far as Frisk knew, Sans wasn't coming. He still hadn't talked to her since that day in the hospital. They had seen each other around a couple of times, after all it was a small town, but he either didn't talk to her, or simply left as soon as he saw her. It puzzled Frisk. What had she done to him? Why did he hate her so much? He had been friendly enough, until she announced her amnesia, so why had he reached so poorly? It didn't make any sense…</p><p>Frisk had gone upstairs to change, since it was a Saturday and for once she had just stayed at home in her pajamas all day. She had dug through her closet looking for suitable clothes. Something blue caught her eye. <i>What is one of Sans hoodies doing in here?</i> She wondered, throwing it onto her bed. She paused as she grabbed a blue and magenta sweater…</p><p>...And then tossed it into the pile of random clothes on her bed behind her.</p><p><i><b>Hey, wait, you should wear that one.</b></i> Said the voice in her head.</p><p>
  <i>You mean this one?<i> Frisk asked skeptically, holding up a bright, sparkly, neon green shirt that had most likely come from Mettaton.</i></i>
</p><p>
<b><i>No, not that one, that one! The sweater. There's something about it… I don't know, I just have a feeling.</i></b>
    
  
</p><p>
<i>Okay</i>, thought Frisk, grabbing the sweater, <i>works for me</i>. She layed on her stomach, holding the soft sweater up to her face.
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Hey Flowey, what kind of person was I before I lost my memories?" She asked, picking up Sans' hoodie and sniffing it. It smelled like… ketchup.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Flowey grunted. "You were disgustingly kind, unwilling to fight anyone," he explained. "at least, on this run…" he added quietly, under his breath so she wouldn't hear.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Something tells me that wasn't meant as a compliment," replied Frisk, "But I'll take it as one anyways."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Frisk!" She heard Toriel call from downstairs. "Papyrus is here!" Frisk hurriedly threw on her sweater and ran down the stairs, having a slight feeling of deja vu when she slid across the floor and into the wall.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Hey, Paps!" She said, the nickname slipping out before she could stop it as she hugged him.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"HUMAN! ARE YOU MEMORIES BACK? OH, I CAN'T WAIT TO TELL SANS! HE'LL BE SO HAPPY-" Frisk stepped back in alarm.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Uh...No...Sorry, but my memories aren't…" She looked at the ground sadly.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"OH, HUMAN, I'M SO SORRY, I JUST ASSUMED THAT WITH THE SWEATER, AND YOU CALLING ME THAT NICKNAME…" Papyrus said.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"So um… I guess Sans won't be joining us then?" Toriel asked, looking past Papyrus in the open space where Sans would've been standing.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"NO, MISS TORIEL, I'M AFRAID NOT… HE'S AT GRILLBY'S AGAIN…"Oh," Toriel said, looking grim.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"What's Grillby's?" Asked Frisk, looking from the sad skeleton to the disappointed goat woman.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"It's a place Sans goes to a lot. You used to go there all the time with him, actually." Toriel explained, putting her hand on Frisk's shoulder.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Well you know what?" Frisk asked, putting her hands on her waist. "Why don't I go get him? I'll bring him here, for dinner, and he can eat with us. Plus," she said, seeing the skeptical looks that they were giving her. "The doctor said I should do stuff I used to do a lot. Who knows? Maybe this is how I get my memories back!"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"HUMAN! I THINK THIS IS A BRILLIANT IDEA! THAT WILL CERTAINLY MAKE SANS FEEL BETTER!" Papyrus exclaimed, happily. Toriel gave him a questionable look, before shrugging.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"If that's what you want, Frisk, go ahead!" The goat lady smiled. "Have fun my dear, and stay safe."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Frisk ran upstairs and threw on some socks.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Where are you going, Frisk?" Asked the golden flower on her desk. "I know you aren't just putting on socks to eat dinner."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"I'm going to get Sans," Frisk replied, putting on a jacket. "From… 'Grillby's', was it?"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
"Oh, the Smiley Trashbag? Ugh...whatever." Flowey said. Frisk stopped for a second. Why didn't Flowey like Sans? That was a little strange… <i>But oh well</i>, she thought. <i>Flowey doesn’t like anyone. Besides, I already made up my mind; I'm going to go get Sans.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>~~~</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Fifteen minutes later, Frisk was walking into Grillby's. It was… vaguely familiar, but none of her memories were returning. She looked around, noticing most of the people staring at her.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"b-but grilllllbzzzz, you donnnn undershtanddd!" A slightly familiar voice from the bar slurred loudly. "i'm n-not *hic* drunkkk! i jusss don no whatta doo… she *hic* don 'member meeeee!"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Frisk took off her jacket and hung it on the coat rack. She felt the eyes of almost the entire restaurant on her as she walked over to the bar. Sans was slumped over onto the counter with a ketchup bottle in one hand, and multiple empty ones on the counter around him. He reeked like the substance, and he was pounding on the counter with his fist like a little kid.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"how do i...prodect her...she's so beauyiful…'n she jussss forgot…"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Um...S-sans?" Frisk asked nervously, clenching the bottom of her sweater with sweaty palms. Sans bolted up from the counter, almost falling off of the stool, but Frisk caught him. He just stared at her for a few moments, before throwing his arms around her.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"frrrrrriss!" He slurred, bringing her into a <i>bonecrushing</i> hug. She slowly unwrapped him from around her, before turning to face the bartender, a flaming man who she could only assume was Grillby.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Um...Papyrus told me to bring Sans home…" She explained. Grillby nodded. "Okay then... Let's get you home, I guess." Frisk said to Sans, who was clinging to her sweater like his life depended on it. She wrapped one of his arms around her shoulders and supported his body weight, leading him out of the restaurant, after grabbing her jacket. As they walked down the street, Sans continued to babble stuff that made no sense.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"frrissssskk...whyrrr you here… where is pappyyyyy… are you gonna reset?? i don want you to, i miss youuu!" </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Shh, Sans, it's… it's alright." Frisk soothed, not really knowing how to deal with someone who was wasted, and trying her best. Suddenly she thought she heard footsteps behind her, and quickly glanced behind them. There was a shadow following them, too far away for her to tell who it was, or if they were following them. She decided to keep going, and see what happened.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>A few blocks later, the footsteps hadn't gone away. In fact, they had increased, getting closer by the second. Frisk was very close to panicking. She knew there was nothing she would be able to do; She couldn't fight even <i>if</i> she wanted to. And drunk Sans certainly wouldn't be able to do anything… Frisk suddenly took a sharp left with Sans, trying to throw the person following them off of their trail. It was a big mistake, they ended up in an alleyway with a dead end. Frisk gulped. She turned around, trying not to shake to keep Sans from falling over. The man who was following them stepped into the light. He was an older, middle aged man with a slightly deformed face.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Hey there, little lady. Is this guy bothering ya?" The man asked, in a gruff voice. Frisk backed up a little.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
"N-no, he's not…" Frisk said, trying not to let her voice shake. <i>What do I do?? </i>She asked the voice in her head. 
</p><p>
<b><i>Why do you expect me to know that? Just… don't let him near you. Maybe the comedian will do something?</i></b>
</p><p>
<i>The comedian…? Do you mean Sans?</i> Frisk almosted scoffed. <i>What's he gonna do, puke on him?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Well then... What's a pretty little thing like you, doing out here with a drunk bastard like him?"<br/>
Sans tensed beside Frisk, and for a second she thought- and hoped- that he was going to do something about the situation. Instead, he put his arm around Frisk's waist, pulled her closer to him, and pressed his teeth to her lips in what she assumed was a kiss. Frisk's eyes went wide with shock, but she didn't move, until Sans pulled away. He turned to the guy.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"thisss is my *hic* gurlfurnd. dontya know what happens when you mess *hic* with anoother man's girrrll?" Sans asked drunkly, glaring at the man. Suddenly his pupils went out, and then in a split second his left eye was glowing blue. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"<b>y o u    h a v e    a    b a d    t i m e</b> ."</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Midnight chats bring nothing but suspicion.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not only is this chapter a day late, but it's also extremely short compared to the other chapters. ^^"<br/>I'm super sorry about this, guys. I promise, future chapters will be longer, especially once we start to near the end of Part One. Consider this chapter a filler, before things start to go down.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i> "Y o u  h a v e  a  b a d  t i m e ."</i>
</p>
<p>Sans lifted his hand at the guy, and bones flew at him, piercing his skin. Frisk winced, squeezing her eyes shut tight as the man screamed in pain. She heard the sound of more flesh being ripped apart, and she hugged herself, willing it to stop. Her eyes were shut, but somehow she could still see Sans turn to her with a murderous look in his eye.</p>
<p>
  <i>"You're next…"</i>
</p>
<p>Frisk's eyes flew open, and she sat up with a start, panting. It was a dream, nothing more. She tried to calm herself, looking around. Flowey was asleep in his flower pot, snoring lightly. Frisk focused on him, trying to slow down her breath enough to match his.</p>
<p>It had been three nights since the incident, and Frisk’s sleep had been plagued with nightmares ever since. Sans hadn't murdered the guy that night, and he definitely had not tried to hurt Frisk. All he did was pretend he was Frisk’s boyfriend, and scare away the drunk bastard who tried to hurt them. Frisk didn't understand why she was having bad dreams. Those four words had haunted her, words she couldn't possibly know if she had heard them somewhere before. They felt familiar to her, but not in a good way. They sent chills down her spine.</p>
<p>
  <i>...Have a bad time.</i>
</p>
<p>"...Frisk? Why are you staring at me…?" Frisk blinked. In her thoughts, she hadn't realized Flowey woke up. She looked away in embarrassment.<br/>"Sorry…" She apologized softly.</p>
<p>"You know, Frisk? You really haven't changed that much." Flowey stated, ignoring the fact that she was trying not to cry. That sure got her attention.</p>
<p>"W-what? What do you mean?" She stammered.</p>
<p>"I mean, even if you can't remember who you were before your accident, you're still the same Frisk. The same, disgustingly kind, naive Frisk."</p>
<p>Frisk thought for a moment. Was she the same? Sometimes when she heard stories from Toriel or Alphys and Undyne about things she had done or said in the past, it felt more like she was hearing about a different person, and not herself. “Flowey…” Frisk hesitated, trying to figure out how to word it correctly. “Flowey, I’m… I’m kind of scared. Everyone loved me, loved who I used to be… What if I don't stay that way? I don't remember myself, so how can I be certain I'll stay the same? What if…</p>
<p><i><b>“What if I change, and everyone hates me?”</b></i> The voice in her head asked for her, knowing she couldn't finish the sentence herself. Frisk was surprised, the voice had never taken over like that before.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>I’m not sure why, but that… That really struck something in me, you know? I just felt like, like maybe that’s happened before. Not to me, obviously, as I’m just a voice in your head, but maybe to you?</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Flowey stared at Frisk for a moment, studying her face. “Well then, it happens. You can’t live everyday being afraid of something you can’t control. You’re weak.” He spat. Frisk flinched, having forgotten how cold Flowey could be at times. “...Those monsters will love you no matter what.” Flowey continued. “As much as it makes me want to gag, it’s true. I’ve seen it before. No matter what you do to them, they’ll still be willing to forgive you up until their last moments…” He trailed off, reliving something from his past, and the look on the little flower’s face sent a chill down Frisk’s spine. <i>What has he done to them?</i> Frisk wondered. “Frisk, just don’t be an idiot.” His voice softened a little. “It’s pathetic.”</p>
<p>“Flowey…” Frisk trailed, wondering if she should ask him about the resets. She had a feeling that if anyone were to know what Sans had meant, it would be him.</p>
<p>“Look, as much as I hate him, and as much as it <i>kills</i> me to admit this to you, of all people… You need the Smiley Trashbag. He’s a piece of garbage, and we hate each other’s guts, but you… You loved him. And that’s the only thing that’s really changed since your incident. If you have any other questions, take them to him. <i>Some</i> people actually like to <i>sleep</i>, you know.” Flowey grumbled, settling down into his flower pot and closing his eyes. </p>
<p>Frisk sat there for a second, a question burning on her tongue. She didn’t want to disturb him anymore, but she <i>had</i> to know if he knew…</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Do it.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>“Flowey…?” Frisk asked, gulping when he gave her a murderous look. She decided to go on anyways, and took a deep breath. “Do you know about anything called a… reset?”</p>
<p>The look on Flowey’s face was unreadable.</p>
<p>“Go to <i>sleep</i>, Frisk. Tomorrow, you can go track down your <i>prince charming</i> and ask him.”</p>
<p>This time, Frisk listened. She rolled over and snuggled into her blanket, closing her eyes and willing sleep to come.  These… resets, whatever they were, struck something deep within her core. There was something there, just out of reach, but it seemed the more Frisk tried to latch onto it and see what it was, the farther away it grew. It taunted her, and as she started to drift off into sleep, something stirred in her soul.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>The memory of the resets fills you with determination.</b>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Frisk finally gets some questions answered, for better or for worse.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm finally giving my dear readers some Sans. That's the whole point you guys are here, right? Sorry it's taken so long, I didn't feel like it was long enough to be labeled as a slow burn, but we gotta have some build up before the shit hits the fan...<br/>...And trust me, the shit is most definitely going to hit the fan.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Frisk woke up the next morning, she knew what was going to happen that day. She was going to talk to Sans. As much as she didn’t want to, she needed to know what he meant by resets, and she was willing to do what it took to find out.</p>
<p><i><b>The thought of finding out the truth fills you with determination</b></i>, the voice said.</p>
<p><i>Why does that feel so familiar?</i> Frisk wondered. <i>I might have lost my memories, but I know I’ve heard that before somewhere.</i></p>
<p>There was a knock on her bedroom door, and Frisk jumped, startled.</p>
<p>“Frisk, sweetie? Are you awake, my child?” Came Toriel’s voice from the other side of the door. “I’ve made butterscotch-cinnamon pancakes for you.”</p>
<p>Frisk’s stomach growled, and she scrambled out of bed. “Be right there, Mom!” She called, quickly changing out of her pajamas before grabbing her phone. Flowey was gone, somehow having left her room when she was still asleep, so she didn’t have to feel weird about changing with him in the room. Frisk put the password into her phone, hesitating before texting Sans.</p>
<p>
  <i>DeterminedChild: Hey, I know this is kinda sudden, but do you want to meet up today?</i>
</p>
<p>After not immediately getting a reply, Frisk went downstairs to get some breakfast. She took a deep breath at the bottom of the stairs, enjoying the warm aroma of the pancakes.</p>
<p>“Mmmm, something smells great!” Frisk announced. Toriel was just finishing fixing Frisk a plate of food, which she gladly took, sitting next to everyone’s favorite grumpy flower.</p>
<p>“Hey, Flowey. I’m sorry for waking you up last night.” She apologized, taking a bite of the delicious food. Flowey just huffed in response, but Frisk knew by now that it was his way of forgiving her. Frisk turned towards the kitchen. “Hey, Mom?” She asked in between bites. “I was thinking about going to visit dad soon, would that be alright?”</p>
<p>Toriel took off her apron (<i>Best Goat-Mom Cook Ever!</i>) and came to put a hand on Frisk’s shoulder. “Of course, my child. Him and I might not be on the best of terms right now, but your relationship with him is not my business. You don’t need my permission.” She hugged Frisk. “Just let me know when you decide to go. A mother worries.”</p>
<p>“Of course, Mom. By the way, these are seriously the best pancakes in the world.” Frisk said, grinning. </p>
<p>Toriel smiled. “You always did like my pancakes.”</p>
<p>Before frisk could respond, her phone buzzed, and she dove for it. It was just a notification from the Overnet, the improved version of the social media that all of the monsters (and their close friends) used. Someone liked a picture the old Frisk had posted, but Sans still hadn’t responded. Frisk sighed.</p>
<p>“What’s the matter, my child?” Toriel asked, her voice full of concern.</p>
<p>“Well, I asked Sans if he wanted to meet up with me, but he never responded. I finally wanted to talk to him, and now he’s the one avoiding me…”</p>
<p>“My child, I’m certain Sans wouldn’t avoid you. He’s not like that. He’s always treated you amazing, and I couldn’t disapprove of him. Even if you can’t remember him, I know him very well.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, Frisk, the Smiley Trashbag is probably lazing around at home, laying on the couch and not even looking at his phone.” Flowey suggested, scowling. “Or maybe he got drunk again and passed out.”</p>
<p>“well, you aren’t entirely wrong.” Said a voice from the living room. “i am on a couch, and i am most definitely lazing around.”</p>
<p>Frisk looked at Flowey and Toriel, alarmed. She knew he could teleport, but she hadn’t expected him to just show up on their couch. “Um… Sans? Is that you?” She called.</p>
<p>“i dunno, is it?” Came the voice again, this time from behind her. Frisk jumped and spun around, startled. There, in front of her, was Sans the skeleton, chuckling. He held out his hand to her.</p>
<p>“so, kiddo, where d’ya wanna go?” He asked. She stared at his hand for a second, trying not to imagine the Sans from her dreams, pointing his hand at her and threatening her life. She swallowed down her nervousness and smiled. </p>
<p>“Let’s go to Grillby’s.” Frisk suggested, taking his hand.</p>
<p>“You two have fun, don’t get into any trouble!” Toriel said as they started to disappear into blue light. The last thing Frisk saw was Flowey glaring at Sans, before the dining room disappeared in a flash of blue.</p>
<p>When Frisk opened her eyes, the almost-familiar sight of Grillby’s was around her. Sans, still holding her hand, led her over to the bar, where they sat down on the stools. “heya grillbz,” Sans called. Grillby turned around, surprised to see Frisk with Sans. “hit me up, you know what i want.” Sans smiled, and turned to Frisk. “want the usual?”</p>
<p>“Um…” Frisk trailed, confused. She didn’t know what her usual was. Realization hit Sans like a brick in the face, and he looked away awkwardly.</p>
<p>“uh, i meant, what’d you like?” He corrected himself, taking a drink from a bottle of ketchup Grillby had passed him. Frisk glanced at the menu, her eyes catching on something delicious. She wouldn’t have gotten anything, but Sans had brought her here before she had a chance to finish her breakfast. </p>
<p>“Can I get a burger, and fries please?” Frisk asked Grillby politely, and he smiled while Sans practically spat out his ketchup. “What? What’d I do?” Frisk asked, confused, and Sans just shook his head.<br/>“nothing, that’s just-” He paused, laughing. “That’s your usual, a burger and fries."</p>
<p>Frisk blinked. "Oh." She said, thinking of the conversation she had with Flowey the night before. Maybe he was right, she really <i>hadn't</i> changed.</p>
<p>A few moments later, Grillby brought Frisk her burger and fries, and when she asked for some ketchup to dip the fries in, Sans snorted. After that, he was unusually quiet. Though Frisk couldn't remember him, something told her it was strange for them to eat in silence the way they were now.</p>
<p>"So," Frisk said, dipping a fry into her ketchup. "You're probably wondering why I suddenly wanted to talk to you…"</p>
<p>Sans looked at her in surprise.</p>
<p>"i'm just gonna go off of a bunch here, and assume you didn't meet me here to tickle my <i>ribcage</i>." He guessed.</p>
<p>"Well, the thing is, it's about what happened a few nights ago." Sans looked away, suddenly interested in his ketchup bottle, as Frisk explained. "I wanted to ask you about something, something you said that night." Sans looked at Frisk, worried about where this was going. "You said something about a… a reset?"</p>
<p>Sans pupils disappeared. This was definitely not what he was expecting her to say, Frisk could tell. After a minute, Sans chugged the rest of his ketchup, signaling to Grillby to bring another. Whatever he was about to tell Frisk, he didn't want to do it sober.</p>
<p>"...okay. i'm not going to try and pretend that it was nothing, i think it's best for everyone if i just give it to you straight, so let's get down to the <i>bone</i>." Sans said, looking at Frisk. The seriousness in his expression kind of worried her, even though he just made a pun; she hadn't spent much time with him since the accident, but it seemed that all he ever did was joke around.</p>
<p>"the thing is, this is a hard thing to try and explain, and it will sound like i'm making this up, but I promise you i'm not." Sans met her gaze. "and i almost <i>never</i> promise things."</p>
<p>Whatever he was about to tell her, Frisk knew this was not a joke. She knew that whatever it was, she would believe him.</p>
<p>"a reset is a powerful ability, something that takes determination. it is when someone has so much determination, when they die, they don't fully die. their determination to stay alive keeps their soul alive, giving them a way to go back in time, to reset everything."</p>
<p>Sans paused, and Frisk waited for him to go on. "not many people had this ability. as far as i know, only three beings have had this ability before. one of them was a monster who died, and his dust accidentally got mixed with some determination extracted from a human soul. his name was asriel," Sans took a drink of ketchup. "but you know him as flowey."</p>
<p>Frisk’s mouth hung open, a million questions running through her mind. <i>Flowey can reset? Is that why he reacted weirdly to me asking about the resets? Can he reset at any moment now? Why didn't he just reset to before I lost my memories and try to stop it? Does he just not care?</i> No, she didn't really believe that last thought. Flowey tried to pretend like he didn't care about anything or anyone, but she could tell he was a softy on the inside.</p>
<p>"the second one was a human child named chara. she puts a chill down my <i>spine</i>. she was asriel's best friend, and the first human child to ever fall down into the underground. she died the same day asriel did, actually, and her determination was so great it caused her to live on as a demon or spirit of sorts. it's, uh, kinda hard to explain, but she's awful, and i hate her a <i>skele-ton</i>." Sans paused, letting that sink in. Or perhaps he just wanted the dramatic effect. Either way, this was a lot for Frisk to process. </p>
<p>"the third person to be able to reset was the last human to fall into the underground. the human who freed us all. it was you, frisk." Frisk's gasped, her eyes wide. <i>She</i> had this ability? Then where was it? "your soul has the strongest determination anyone's ever seen." Sans continued. "when you fell, your determination was so strong you unknowingly took away flowey's ability to reset, and it became your own. thousands of timelines, created from all of the resets."</p>
<p>Frisk thought about this. If she could find her powers to reset, she could just go back to before she lost her memory. She could fix this. But there was a thought that made her hesitate. That held her back.</p>
<p>"...I used the resets for good, right?" She asked the skeleton next to her. The look on his face gave her the answer, and she felt devastated.</p>
<p>"...at first, yeah. you used the resets to come back each time you died, because you refused to fight back. you were determined to save us, and you used your power to make that come true." His expression darkened. "but after awhile of living on the surface, you got bored. you wanted to know what would happen if you answered questions differently, if you spent more time with us underground before freeing us. so you reset, sealing us back underground."</p>
<p>All Frisk could do was look at the ground sadly. She couldn't remember anything, so it wasn't her fault, right? "the first few resets weren't so bad. nobody else remembered, no one except that stupid weed and me.</p>
<p>"...and then you got bored again. you had done everything you could, tried all of the nice options. so you reset again, and took a different approach." Frisk's eyes swelled up with tears. She didn't… She <i>couldn't</i> have…</p>
<p>"eventually, you came back to your senses, and you made a promise to never reset the timeline again, even if you died, even if <i>i</i> died. you <i>swore</i> you wouldn't do that to us… but what good is a promise, if you can't remember it?"</p>
<p>Frisk took in a shaky breath, her burger and fries long forgotten. She could see where this was going. "S-Sans, I… I don't think I can reset anymore. I don't know what it was, how she- I mean, how <i>I</i> did that. And even if I did figure it out, I wouldn't do it."</p>
<p>"are you sure?" Sans asked. "not even to get your memories back?"</p>
<p>The question hit Frisk like a stone wall. She wanted her memories back more than anything. She wanted to remember who Sans was to her, and why she had a voice in her head, (<i><b>Hey!</b></i>) and whether Flowey really cared or not, and why Toriel and Asgore were divorced, and how she freed everyone.</p>
<p>But the old Frisk had made mistakes. Stupid, selfish mistakes, things she didn't know if she could live with. And as long as she had amnesia, she could pretend that was a different person, that it wasn't her who did that. Once she was to remember it again, that would change. It would be too…</p>
<p>...too real.</p>
<p>Frisk looked Sans dead in the eye.</p>
<p>"Even if I got that power back tomorrow, I wouldn't reset. I made a promise to you, Sans, and even if I can't remember it, a promise is a promise. I will not reset again."</p>
<p>Sans snorted. He almost couldn't take her seriously, she had ketchup on her face. Part of him wanted to lean over and lick it off of her, but he restrained himself. This wasn't his Frisk, and he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable.</p>
<p>...And yet, it kind of <i>was</i> his Frisk. The look of pure determination in her eyes was something he'd seen many times.</p>
<p>Frisk would be back eventually. She'd get her memories back, and everything would be almost perfect again. It had to be.</p>
<p>...Right?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry if this chapter was confusing. Sans' explanation of the resets is purely based on my own personal headcannons about the story/timeline of Undertale prior to the events of the actual game. It has not been officially confirmed that Flowey and/or Chara could reset before Frisk fell, but I personally enjoy the idea, and wanted to interpret it into this story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Frisk goes to visit King Fluffybuns, who it turns out gives really good advice.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just wanted to let everyone know I am going on a trip with my family for a month, and I don't know if we will be bringing the computer with us or not. If we do, I will have <i>plenty<i> of time to write while being stuck in a car for hours on end, or it means this story will be put on temporary haitus until I return from my trip. Either way, the chapters from here on out will be getting a bit on the longer side, like this one, as the plot starts to climb.  &gt;:3</i></i></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Frisk woke up, confused. She couldn’t remember falling asleep. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What time is it?</span>
  </em>
  <span> She wondered briefly, expecting the voice in her head to answer, but there was no response. That was a bit weird, but Frisk shrugged it off. The voice had been in her head ever since she first woke up, coming and going as it pleased, so it wasn’t unusual for it to not respond… Frisk didn’t know if she should be worried or not. It was normal to have a voice in your head, right? It wasn’t something that was just happening to her? She wasn’t entirely sure, but something told her it'd be better for her not to worry about it too much. After all, once she got her memories back, everything would make sense again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frisk got out of bed and headed downstairs, her body seemingly moving on it’s own. She felt like she was in a trance, unable to control where she was going. She wanted to call out for Toriel, or Flowey, or </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but when she opened her mouth, she couldn’t make anything come out. She headed into the kitchen, her stomach grumbling. A glance towards the stove told her it was almost 8:30, so Toriel should’ve been here, cooking breakfast like she always was. Frisk’s hand reached for a drawer, and though she couldn’t remember ever looking in that drawer before, she had a feeling she knew exactly what was in there. She pulled a long, sharp knife out and studied her reflection in the shiny metal. Her eyes seemed to glow red, her mouth twisted into a creepy grin that sent a chill down her own spine. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Do I really look like that?</span>
  </em>
  <span> She wondered, startled. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What… What happened to me??</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning, my child, what are you doing up so early?” Frisk whirled around, recognizing the voice immediately. Toriel stood in the entrance to the kitchen. “It’s Saturday, so I expected you to sleep in a while longer.” The goat woman smiled softly at Frisk. “If I had known you’d be up so early, dear, I would’ve made you some breakfast!” Before Frisk could respond, or even process what was happening, her body lunged forward, plunging the knife into Toriel’s side. She stumbled back and fell to one knee, clutching her wound. “My… M-My child…?” Toriel asked, looking up at Frisk with eyes full of fear and betrayal. Frisk’s body stepped forward, looking down at her mother with the same evil grin, before pulling the knife back out. Toriel closed her eyes, before fading to dust.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frisk dropped the knife, grabbing her head tightly with her hands. </span>
  <em>
    <span>W-What’s happening? Where did she go? Mom?? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Try as she might, Frisk couldn’t make a sound, and whatever was controlling her took back over. She walked into the living room, where Flowey was staring at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Chara?” The little flower asked, his face expressionless. “Is that… Is that you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes…” Frisk answered, the words escaping her before she could control what she was saying. “It’s me, Asriel… I have returned…” Flowey smiled, his face brightening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I knew you’d be back, Chara! Do you have a plan this time? What’re you gonna do?” He asked curiously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Well~” Frisk sang, stepping towards Flowey, “I’ll give you a hint…” She smiled down at the little flower, leaning down to whisper to him. “..It starts with an R!” And with that, Flowey was stabbed repeatedly, the human responsible laughing maniacally. He looked up at Frisk in shock, having expected to be a part of the plan, before he turned to dust. All Frisk could do was laugh, unable to make her body do anything else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few minutes, the laughter died down, and Frisk fell to the floor. What had just happened? Did she really… Kill them?? She started sobbing, curled into a ball. Finally, finally she had control of her body again, but it was too late. Too late, too late, too late… All too late…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frisk threw back her head and screamed for help.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>...But nobody came.</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Frisk bolted upright in bed, trying not to scream. She looked around, before looking back down at her dust-free hands. It was… a dream. It was just a dream. Everything was alright. Frisk jumped out of bed and raced over to the top of the stairs, not fully believing such a vivid dream wasn’t real. Voices floated up the stairs, and Frisk sighed in relief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...I know, Papyrus, I just… I can’t help but worry about them... “ Frisk raised an eyebrow. Who was Toriel worried about enough to involve Papyrus? “Yes, I know… They were just so close… Frisk was doing so well, and Sans was happier than I’ve ever seen him…” Frisk tensed. What did Toriel mean? Was she really that close with Sans before she lost her memory? “Hmm… That’s a good point. Well, I know we don’t have another cooking visit planned for a couple of weeks, but do you think you could get him to hang out with Frisk again? She seems to be doing better after the last time they hung out, and they spent so much time together before the accident.... I can’t help but feel that if anyone could help my child get her memories back, it’s him.” There was a pause. “Alright, well, thank you Papyrus. I’m happy I can count on you.” Papyrus said something that made Toriel giggle, and Frisk briefly heard a “Nyeheheh!” In the background. “Alright then, goodbye.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a beep that Frisk assumed was her hanging up, and Frisk decided she should go downstairs. She felt a little guilty for eavesdropping, but it was pretty harmless, right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Yeah, harmless, we’ll go with that… </em>
  </b>
  <span>Said the voice. Frisk smiled, happy it was back. She decided it probably just left because she was dreaming. </span>
  <b>
    <em>Actually, I’ve been there for dreams before… But something about last night was different… That name, “Chara”... I think that might be my name? It feels super familiar, at least…</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frisk sat there for a moment, stunned. She had heard that name before…. It was the name of the demon Sans had told her about when they went to Grillby’s a few days before. So why was the voice in her head recognizing that name? And how could a voice in her head even </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>a name? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frisk rubbed her head, all of this was starting to give her a headache. She stood up and went down the stairs, looking around. Where was everyone? She went into the kitchen, expecting Toriel to be there making breakfast, but it was empty. Frisk looked at the stove, and felt a chill go down her back. It was almost 8:30, just like in her dream… She slowly turned around, right as Toriel entered the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning, my child, what are you doing up so early?” Frisk froze, not wanting to believe this. “It’s Saturday, so I expected you to sleep in a little longer.” Toriel smiled. “If I knew you were up, I would’ve made you some breakfast!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frisk suddenly lunged for the goat woman, wrapping her arms around her in a tight embrace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...My child? Is everything alright?” Toriel asked, hugging Frisk back. After a moment, Frisk pulled back and wiped her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yeah, sorry, I just… Had a bad dream is all… Um, I wanted to let you know that I’m going to go visit Dad today…” Frisk said. She couldn’t stand to be here a moment longer, the memory of her dream playing on repeat in her mind. Toriel smiled at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright, my child, that's fine.." Toriel pulled away and opened the fridge, handing Frisk a piece of pie. "Just take this with you, alright? Eat it on the way."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frisk smiled at her, and took the pie. "Thanks, mom. I'll probably be back before dinner." Toriel opened the door for her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If that changes, just message me on the text message thing, okay?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay mom, bye!" Frisk waved before leaving and walking down the street.</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Frisk? What are you doing here?" Asgore asked, looking genuinely surprised after opening the door and finding his daughter standing there. Frisk smiled at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, dad, I decided to come visit… Is that alright?" She added, not wanting to overstep any boundaries. Asgore smiled wide, and opened the door wider so she could come into the house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course that’s alright, Frisk! Come right in, I was just making some tea, and I’ll pour you some as well!” Frisk went into the house, and Asgore shut it behind her, walking into the kitchen to pour the tea. Frisk went and sat at the table, looking around and admiring all of the plants scattered around. She’d only been to this house a few times since her accident, and she felt a little bad about not visiting more often. She just had so many friends, it was hard to keep track of them all, and even harder to make sure she spent a good amount of time with each one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asgore came back into the room a moment later, carrying two cups of steaming hot tea. He sat across from Frisk and slid her one of the cups, before taking a large drink from his own. Frisk decided to wait and let her tea cool off a bit before she drank it; She had learned her lesson last time she came to visit,  had burnt her tongue when she followed Asgore’s lead in drinking her tea immediately. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Frisk decided her tea was cool enough, and took a nice sip. She smiled. “I love this tea, it tastes…” She thought for a second, trying to put the feeling into words. “It tastes like home.” She decided. Asgore chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s Golden Flower Tea, the same kind you’ve drank with me every Sunday morning ever since we came up to the Surface.” He explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frisk smiled. “That makes sense. Something similar happened when I went to Grillby’s a few days ago. Sans almost had a heart attack when I ordered the same thing I always did before the accident, without him telling me what it was.” She laughed, remembering the look on the skeleton’s face. He had looked so happy… It was the first time she had seen him genuinely smile since he found out her memories were gone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know… Even though you don’t remember anything, you’re still the same daughter I love very dearly.” Asgore said, taking a big drink of tea. Frisk looked over at him in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Really?” She was surprised, to say the least. Flowey had said the same thing, or at least something similar. She quickly drank the rest of her tea. Asgore nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, and though I’m confident your memories will return,” He paused, to drink the rest of  his tea. “Even if they didn’t, you’ll always be my daughter who I love very much.” Asgore stood up to take the empty teacups into the kitchen, but he was stopped when Frisk jumped up to hug him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Thank you…” She said, as he hugged her back. “I wish more than anything that I could remember you guys…” She sighed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They all remember me so well… I wish I could remember them. There must be a lot of happy memories with everyone that I might never get back.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Yeah… But what about the bad memories you won’t have to remember? Maybe this is a blessing in disguise.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frisk thought for a moment, remembering what Sans had told her at Grillby’s about the timelines. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad </span>
  </em>
  <span>timelines. She had made mistakes, whether she could remember them or not, and there was nothing she could do about it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she decided, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’d still rather remember the bad things, so that I could at least be aware of what I’ve done.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asgore pulled away from Frisk, snapping her out of her thoughts. She smiled sheepishly at him. “Sorry, I just got a little lost in my thoughts there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, don’t worry about it, it happens to the best of us.” Asgore replied, taking the teacups into the kitchen and washing them. Frisk watched him for a second, before something occurred to her. She waited until he turned off the water to ask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Say… Why did you and mom split up? You’re both great people, and you obviously still care for each other at least a little… So what happened?” Asgore stared at the sink for a moment, and Frisk was starting to wonder if he had heard her when he turned and smiled at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Say… How about you come and help me out in the garden?” He asked. “Taking care of my flowers will go a lot faster if I have some help.” Frisk hesitated before nodding. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Did I overstep my boundaries? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She wondered. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Was that too personal? Maybe I shouldn’t have asked…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frisk followed her goat dad into the garden, looking around in wonder. She hadn’t been there since the accident. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wow</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I knew he liked to garden, but I didn’t realize he had a whole flower garden in his backyard!</span>
  </em>
  <span> There were golden flowers everywhere, and Frisk wondered how he managed to take care of them all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>It looks like Flowey threw up out here</em>
  </b>
  <span> said the voice, causing Frisk to snort. Asgore walked over and handed her a watering can full of water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here,” he instructed, showing her just how much water to give each plant. “We have to be careful, plants are very delicate. If we don’t give them enough water, they’ll dry up. However, too much water can drown them.” Frisk listened intently. She had no idea plants were so hard to take care of. They watered the plants in silence for a little while, before Asgore spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your mother and I loved each other very much, and we were happily married for a long time…” He trailed off, smiling softly at the memories. Frisk finished watering the plant she was on, and waited for him to continue. “We… We even had children… But… We l-lost them…” Frisk looked up at her dad, and the expression on his face made her heart break. He looked so… broken. It took him a moment to continue. “...Grief brought us apart from each other… And I made mistakes that Tori couldn’t forgive… So she left…” He took a shaky breath and wiped his eye, before returning to watering his plant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I still love her very much, but we just aren’t meant to be together anymore.” He continued after a few minutes. “Love is a very, very complicated thing, but you shouldn’t let that stop you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frisk looked over at him, confused. “...What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well… It’s not my place to go into too much detail, so I won’t. However, you and Sans loved each other very much.” Frisk’s eyes widened. SHe knew they had been close friends, but were they really… Lovers?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Are you sure?” She asked. Maybe Asgore was confused? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, maybe he got them mixed up, and I was in a relationship with Papyrus? I mean… I don’t feel attracted to him at all, but at least he isn’t avoiding me… </span>
  </em>
  <span>“I mean, he doesn’t seem to like me very much. The only time he spent time with me was when I specifically asked him to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asgore smiled softly. “He liked you very much. In fact, I might even go as far as to say you were in love.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why would he avoid me?” Frisk asked, the flowers she had been watering long forgotten. “It’s been so hard lately, without my memories. Doesn’t he care enough to try and help me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asgore sighed, and shook his head. “He does care, Frisk. Love is just hard… And it must be very confusing for him. He was- No, </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>in love with you, and probably misses you very much right now, but you can’t remember him.” Asgore returned to his plant. “I certainly don’t pity him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frisk looked down at the watering can in her hands, suddenly remembering the thirsty plants. She was so confused, what was she supposed to do? She knew she couldn’t avoid him, she’d just end up regretting it once her memories returned. But on the other hand, she couldn’t remember him, and she definitely couldn’t just randomly start loving him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ugh, why is this all so confusing??</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A big furry hand on her shoulder caused her to look up at her dad. Asgore smiled down at her. “Don’t fret, child. You and Sans will figure things out.” Frisk smiled softly up at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, dad… That makes me feel better.” Her cell phone chimed, and she pulled it out of her pocket to check it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>funnybone</span>
  </em>
  <span>: hey kiddo, wanna go for a walk?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked over at Asgore, not wanting to rush out on him. “Who is it?” He asked curiously, glancing at her phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, um, actually, it’s Sans. Funny coincidence. He asked if I wanna take a walk, but I’ll tell him I’m busy.” Frisk started to text him back, when Asgore cut her off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go spend time with him.” He told her, smiling softly at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine, Frisk.” He assured her. “Don’t worry about me, I have plenty of flower friends to keep me company. Sans needs you more than I do right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frisk smiled and hugged Asgore. “Okay, dad, just don’t hesitate to ever call me if you get too lonely, alright?” She looked down at her phone and texted Sans back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>DeterminedChild</span>
  </em>
  <span>: Sure</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>DeterminedChild</span>
  </em>
  <span>: I’m at Dad’s house though</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She headed into the house, waiting for a reply. Did he want her to meet him somewhere? Was he going to come and get her?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>funnybone</span>
  </em>
  <span>: kk</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before she could question what that meant, there was a knock on the door.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was originally supposed to just be a filler chapter, to get in some important dialogue and set up for next chapter. Yet somehow it ended up twice as long as I planned, and now it's the longest chapter so far...<br/>Oh well, get used to it, because this is how long I plan to try and make future chapters! Woohoo! &gt;w&lt;</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Psst. Also, if you have any questions/prompts for this story, or requests for other things you'd like to see me write, message me on Tumblr! ^^</p>
<p>https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/chemicalcindercat</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Frisk goes on a walk with Sans. Lots of awkwardness follows.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’M ALIVE!<br/>Sorry for disappearing like that for so long. My family took an almost two month trip, and i didn’t have any time to write while we were gone. This story WILL BE CONTINUED. The show must go on! Unfortunately, because my family is now in the process of moving across the country, I will no longer be able to stick to an update a week schedule. I will TRY to update this story every two weeks, but that might even be pushing it. Just don’t worry; Even though you’ll have to wait a little longer in between updates, this story is far from over.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Frisk opened the door, already knowing who it was before she saw him. Sans was standing on the other side of it, his hands in his pockets, looking down at the ground nervously. He looked up at Frisk as soon as the door opened, a lazy grin quickly replacing the sadness she swore she saw in his expression for a split second, but it was too fast for her to tell. “heya, kiddo…” He greeted her, giving a slight wave. She smiled softly, and shut the door behind her, following him down the street.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So… Where are we walking to?” Frisk asked after a few minutes of silence. She had kept quiet for as long as she could, but it was too awkward. She wasn’t sure what to say to him… </span>
  <em>
    <span>What are you supposed to say to someone who’s in love with you, when you can’t remember anything about him??</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>That, my friend, is the question we all want the answer to.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans shrugged, snapping Frisk out of her thoughts. “i don’t really know… paps kicked me outta the house for awhile, so i figured we could just walk around, unless you see anything interesting.” He explained. Frisk snorted, remembering the phone call earlier that day. She had overheard Toriel asking Papyrus to get Sans to spend more time with Frisk, so she was guessing that was the reason behind the sudden walk. “what’s so funny?” Sans asked, hearing her snort. Frisk shook her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, um, nothing… I was just remembering something that happened earlier…” She trailed off, looking back down at the ground. Sans shrugged out of the corner of her eye. The awkward silence resumed for a while, slowly strangling Frisk until she wanted to scream. Why couldn’t she think of something to say? Why would Sans ask her to walk with him if he didn’t have anything to say?</span>
  <em>
    <span> Why is this so awkward??</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <span>“soooooooo…” Sans said, trying to make small talk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frisk raised an eyebrow. “...Sooooooooo?” She asked, waiting for him to continue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans shook his head, looking away. “...uh… nevermind…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frisk frowned. She was determined to make small talk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The thought of having a conversation with Sans fills you with determination.</em>
  </b>
  <span> The voice chimed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>...Why do you keep saying stuff like that? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Frisk wondered. It wasn’t the first time the voice had said something along those lines.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I dunno, just popped into my head. Er… into </em>
  </b>
  <b>our </b>
  <b>
    <em>head, I guess…</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frisk raised an eyebrow, and eyed Sans from the corner of her vision. She couldn’t take it anymore, and if he couldn’t think of anything to talk about, then she would.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, this is pretty awkward, isn’t it?” Frisk blurted out before she could stop herself. Sans looked over at her in surprise, and snickered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yeah... yeah it is…” He sighed. “look, kiddo, i’m… sorry for asking you to come along when i had nothing to talk about…” He looked away sadly. Frisk felt bad. The silence was a little annoying, sure, but she knew it was just hard for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...It’s okay… I understand… It’s kinda hard not to be awkward when your girlfriend can’t remember you…” Sans looked at her in shock. Frisk laughed, a little nervous. “...Yep. I know we were dating. Asgore told me, but he wouldn’t go into details…” She looked away, remembering the conversation she had had with her dad. “He just said to cut you some slack, because… Because love is hard.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans sighed. “yeah... i…” He hesitated, before continuing. “...i’m sorry for avoiding you… i know that must’ve been real confusing for you, and it probably makes me a bad boyfriend, but… i-i just…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frisk was surprised to hear his voice break. She didn’t know much about the lazy skeleton, but she had a feeling he didn’t get emotional often. She looked both ways before they crossed the street, waiting for him to go on. If there was anything she had learned from her accident, it was to be careful and try </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>to get hit by any cars.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i just… it was so hard when you lost your memories… i didn’t know what’ta do… i was certain you were gonna reset…” His jacket pocket shifted, and Frisk imagined him clenching his fists. “...but then you never did… and i just… i couldn’t face you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frisk was confused. Toriel and Asgore had mentioned that Sans had been with her during the accident, or was the first one to find her. It made more sense knowing that they were dating, but why had he blamed himself? ...Is </span>
  <em>
    <span>it his fault? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Frisk wondered. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Could he have… Stopped it?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...i felt like i had failed you… not only was there a chance i could’ve saved you… but instead of being there for you, i ran away like a coward. i’m real sorry about that, frisk…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frisk froze, unsure of how to respond. “It’s, um…” She thought for a second. Was it okay? Was it alright that he just left her there in the hospital, unable to remember anything? What would’ve happened if her memories had come back when the doctor predicted they should’ve? Would she have been mad at him for avoiding her? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Should </span>
  </em>
  <span>she be mad at him for avoiding her? She rubbed her temple, getting a slight headache. It was a painful business, trying to remember things. She made a silent vow that from here on out, she would be as careful as she possibly could, to avoid anything like this happening ever again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans must’ve mistook Frisk rubbing her temple from a headache as her being annoyed with his apology, because he seemed to deflate at her silence. Frisk felt guilty; She didn’t mean to upset him or make him feel bad… She just genuinely didn’t know how to respond.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, I was pretty </span>
  <em>
    <span>bonely </span>
  </em>
  <span>without you…” Frisk blurted out before she could stop herself. Sans’ pupils disappeared, and Frisk practically felt her heart stop. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shoot… Why did I say that?? We were having a heart to heart, and now I’ve messed it up with silly jokes! </span>
  </em>
  <span>She scolded herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Sans burst out laughing, startling Frisk. He stopped walking, almost doubling over in laughter. She smiled slightly. It… wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>funny of a pun, but then again, she realized she shouldn’t be so surprised. When he took her to Grillby’s, he had made pun after pun, even while having a very serious conversation with her. She watched him recover from his laughing fit, smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>You’re welcome</em>
  </b>
  <span>, said the voice, sounding amused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frisk raised her eyebrows. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That was </span>
  </em>
  <span>you</span>
  <em>
    <span>??</span>
  </em>
  <span> She asked. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wow… I mean, you’ve done that before, but that time I didn’t even feel it… It felt like I was just blurting out the first thing on my mind. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She waited a second for a response, but there was none.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans finally calmed down and looked over at her. “uh... heh, sorry about that…” He blushed lightly, rubbing his neck. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He blushes blue?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Frisk thought, amazed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s… adorable. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“i just, uh, haven’t heard a pun like that in awhile…” Sans continued. “besides… you know, the puns i came up with all on my </span>
  <em>
    <span>bone</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frisk snorted, that almost sounded like a challenge. She knew she’d never come up with more puns than him, but it would definitely be a solution to their awkward silence problem. “Is that a challenge?” She asked, smirking a little. “I’ll admit, I’m a bit impressed… Didn’t think you </span>
  <em>
    <span>had the guts</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans shrugged, nodding. “yeah, alright, i’ll give you that… that was pretty </span>
  <em>
    <span>humorous</span>
  </em>
  <span>, kiddo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah? Well, there’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>skele-ton </span>
  </em>
  <span>more where that came from, so you better be prepared.” Frisk said, starting to walk again. She didn’t know how she was coming up with these so quickly, but she figured it had something to do with how much time she had spent with the short comedian before her accident. He must’ve rubbed off on her, without her even realising it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“go ahead, bucko… see if you can </span>
  <em>
    <span>tickle my funny bone</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frisk thought for a moment. He was really good at this, she was starting to have a hard time keeping up with him. “Hmmm…” She looked around, as if the trees and flowers in the yards of the houses they were passing would help her come up with another skeleton pun. After a minute, she sighed in defeat. “Alright, you got me…. I’m all out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans chuckled. “well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>tibia</span>
  </em>
  <span> honest, kiddo, i wasn’t expecting you to last as long as you did, so you did a good job. besides,” He said, doing a little bow. “did you really think you could out-pun the master?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frisk snorted. “Nah, not really, but I had to at least try.” She explained, smiling. Sans grinned in response, seeming much more at ease than before. They continued walking for a few minutes, quietly. Frisk had run out of things to say, and it didn’t seem like Sans was planning on starting any conversations. Somehow, though, Frisk didn’t mind it as much this time. It was a much more comfortable silence than before. She remembered what had happened the last time they had met up, and quickly decided that things were going way better this time. There was something still bothering her, though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Sans?” Frisk asked after taking a moment to build her courage. As comfortable as she was, she still didn’t know him that well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“hmmm?” Sans asked, kicking a rock into the street.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, uh…” Frisk took a deep breath. “I just wanted to say… Sorry. For uh, rushing out on you at Grillby’s the other day…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans snorted, much to Frisk’s surprise. “heh... don’t worry about it, kiddo… after all, i kinda dropped a bomb of info on you... “</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frisk hesitated, and then nodded. It was true, the whole thing about the resets was a lot to take in, and had seemed pretty far fetched at the time. It was still hard for her to believe it was true, but she wanted to give Sans the benefit of the doubt and believe him. “Yeah… That’s true, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> pretty surprising.” She thought about the awful dream it had caused her to have,and bit her lip, wondering if she should tell Sans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>...Would he be mad at me?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Don’t be ridiculous. It’s not like you chose to have that dream. If he gets mad at you over something as silly as a nightmare, then he’s a bastard.         </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey! You don’t even know him!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Frisk scolded the voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was quiet for a second.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>...Neither do you.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, Frisk couldn’t argue with that. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>known Sans, once upon a car accident, but she couldn’t remember loving him. She couldn’t really imagine loving him, either. After all, he hadn’t been the nicest to her since she lost her memories. Frisk supposed she should be more understanding. He had basically lost the love of his life, after all, and nobody knew if Frisk’s memories would ever come back. However, it was still kinda frustrating to know that he tried to hide from his problems, hoping they would magically go away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...something on your mind, kiddo?” Sans asked, noticing how quiet the young woman had gotten all of a sudden. Frisk stared at the ground as they walked, debating internally. Finally, she looked up at him with sorrow, and it made Sans’ soul hurt to see the sadness in her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… I had a dream…” Sans raised a bonebrow as Frisk turned away, willing herself to go on. “I had a dream… Where I killed everyone… Toriel… Flowey…” Her eyes started watering as she remembered. “A-and I couldn’t stop laughing…. I was enjoying every minute of it…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans eyelights disappeared, and he almost hugged her. It wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>Frisk, he had to remind himself. She would probably freak out if he touched her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She just looked so…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Broken.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frisk quickly wiped her eye as she realized a tear had rolled down her cheek. “I… I know you’re afraid I’m going to reset, to get my memories back.” She stated, glancing at the skeleton next to her. He didn’t respond, so she continued. “But… I don’t think I can.” Sans looked over at her, surprised. “I didn’t know it was a thing until you explained it to me at Grillby’s that day… And I don’t even know how, so…” Frisk smiled softly. “So you don’t have anything to be worried about.” She finished, studying his expression. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans didn’t look as happy about that news as she expected. Frisk waited for him to say something, but he stayed silent, growing seemingly more distant as they walked quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I know we can’t be what we were before.” Frisk said quietly, Sans glancing over at her being the only sign that he heard her. “It would be too hard. You were in love with me, and I was in love with you, but I don’t remember it at all.” Sans gave her a weird look, and she shrugged. “It’s just not something that could happen, not immediately, at least.” Frisk sighed, and looked around, noticing that she recognized the neighborhood they were in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“However,” she continued, “I think I need to at least be your friend.” Sans furrowed his brow in confusion, but stayed quiet, letting her go on. “I missed you, Sans, even though I didn’t even know it. It was like… Like there was a hole in my soul that I didn’t realize was there, and when I’m with you, the hole is filled in. I feel… complete.” She sighed, and looked back down at the sidewalk. “So… Even though we obviously can’t just go right back to being together… I want to spend time with you. I want to be your friend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frisk finished her short speech, and sighed in relief that she was able to get it out. She glanced at Sans, a little nervous of his reaction to her small outburst. He had a relaxed grin on his face, and he stopped walking. Frisk stopped, and looked back at him, curious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yeah... yeah, i’d like that, a lot.” He said, stepping closer to her. He offered her his hand. “friends?” He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frisk looked down at his hand, realizing he wanted her to shake it. This felt familiar to her, but she smiled and grabbed his hand none the less.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Frien-” Before she could finish, a loud fart noise erupted from Sans’ hand. Frisk looked at him in confusion, and he was chuckling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ol’ whoopie cushion in the hand trick, always priceless.” Sans explained, raising up his hand to reveal a whoopie cushion attached to his palm. Frisk stared at it for a minute, before she busted out laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh… My… Asgore…” She said, giggling. “I can’t believe I actually fell for that!” She exclaimed. Sans snorted and turned to face the house they were in front of.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“heh... well, looks like this is your place.” He said, gesturing at the house. Frisk turned, and to her surprise, they were indeed standing right in front of her house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh…” No wonder she had recognized the neighborhood. She internally facepalmed as the voice in her head laughed at her. “Yeah, it is, isn’t it?” Frisk walked up the stairs to the porch and opened the front door, but turned around at the last second.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Hey, Sans?” She asked, looking down at the skeleton.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yeah, kiddo?” Sans responded, putting his hands back in his pockets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… I had fun today. It was a nice walk.” She admitted, blushing slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans’ grin seemed to grow wider. “thanks, kid, glad you liked it.” He blushed slightly. “hey, uh… wanna hang out again tomorrow?” He asked, nervously. Frisk smiled softly and nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… I’d like that a lot.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Psst. Also, if you have any questions/prompts for this story, or requests for other things you'd like to see me write, message me on Tumblr! ^^</p><p>https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/chemicalcindercat</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>